1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting device configured to perform position detection based on a capacitance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a position detecting device formed by fitting an input unit into an opening part of a case. This input unit is configured by superposing a first detector of a capacitance system on a second detector of an electromagnetic induction system (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-162538, hereinafter referred to as patent document 1, pages 4 to 8, FIGS. 1 to 11). In this position detecting device, the position indicated by a part of the human body (e.g., a finger) is detected by the first detector. Furthermore, by the second detector, the position indicated by a pen-type position indicator, including a built-in resonant circuit composed of a coil and a capacitor, is detected.
The position detecting device disclosed in patent document 1 has a structure in which the detectors are fitted into the opening part of the case. This results in that the first detector, closer to the surface, is exposed through the entire opening part. The first detector includes a detection area for detecting the position indicated by the human body. If wiring (wires) led out from this detection area is arranged in an area adjacent to the detection area, even the capacitance of the wiring changes also when the human body gets close to the wiring, which leads to lowering accuracy in position detection by the capacitance system.